


Ventral Abdominal Vein

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asking Out, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel – that’s his lab partner’s name – prods at the frog’s feet with a small metal stick. ‘Look, Dean.’ He exclaims. ‘We’ve got a female frog! Males have fleshy thumb pads, but this one’s all smooth.’ He says, and apparently, Castiel doesn’t just have a weird name, he has a weird knowledge of frogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventral Abdominal Vein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the fourth fic of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com) 18th birthday. Who doesn't love some high school AU Destiel, hey?  
> If only asking people out actually worked like this...

Dean’s father is a professional hunter. He finds game – anything from giant deer to lean wild rabbits – shoots them, skins them, guts them, and sells them to butchers. Dean has always wanted to become a hunter too, but it’s becoming more and more apparent that he’s not cut out for it.

In front of him is a dead frog, and it’s _disgusting_. The boy next to him – new kid, his lab partner – has just made the deft cuts into the amphibian’s torso and is pinning the sides of the frog to the plastic container with a clinical precision. The lab smells like antiseptic and formaldehyde and fucking dead frog. Dean wants to throw up.

Castiel – that’s his lab partner’s name – prods at the frog’s feet with a small metal stick. ‘Look, Dean.’ He exclaims. ‘We’ve got a female frog! Males have fleshy thumb pads, but this one’s all smooth.’ He says, and apparently, Castiel doesn’t just have a weird name, he has a weird knowledge of frogs.

Dean just grumbles. He feels sick.

‘What do you want to take out first, Dean?’ Castiel asks, handing the scapel out to Dean.

‘Uh.’ Dean says unintelligibly, because _he_ doesn’t know. ‘The lungs?’ he says, indicating the brownish mass on the frog’s chest.

Castiel grins. ‘That’s the liver. A frog doesn’t have lungs.’ He corrects, and Dean’s a little shocked about how _nice_ Castiel is about it. Last year, his lab partner was Michael Godsson, who was constantly correcting his mistakes, and in the most stuck up way possible. Castiel’s manner is refreshing.

Castiel wiggles the scalpel at him. ‘Do you not want to cut?’ he asks, when Dean doesn’t take it. ‘It’s okay if you don’t, you can just write down what we find.’ Castiel says, still smiling. Dean likes his smile.

They work like that for a while, with Castiel naming the parts and Dean writing them down. He draws quick sketches, and puts little tidbits of information in the margins of his book. He makes a stupid joke when Castiel gets to the intestines, but the other boy laughs despite it. Castiel’s managing to make biology more interesting that his teacher ever had, and Dean’s starting the think that he might actually pass this year.

‘What’s that blue tube?’ Dean asks after a while, because he’s honestly curious. He didn’t think colours like that occurred naturally. It’s not even n the diagram sheet, and it’s been bothering him all lesson.

‘That’s the ventral abdominal vein.’ He says.

‘Seriously, Casti- Cast…’ he stops for a moment, focuses on pronouncing Castiel’s name. Castiel stifles a grin, but giggles behind his arm. Dean finds himself returning the boy’s smile as he continues. ‘Seriously – Castiel - how do you know this?’

The black haired boy grinned. ‘I really like biology. I like animals, both alive and dead.’

Dean laughs. ‘That’s weird.’

Castiel’s face falls, and it’s like someone’s punched Dean. He didn’t think anything could make Castiel stop smiling, but he did, and it feels _terrible_.

‘Jesus, Cas, I didn’t mean it like that.’

Cas – and that sounds so much better than the mouthful of a name he’d been given before – looks up, blue eyes shining through dark lashes.

‘It think it’s cool.’ Dean tells him. ‘I think you’re really cool.’ And, okay, he didn’t mean to say that, but he finds he means it.

Cas bites his lip and frowns, like he’s thinking about something really intensely.

‘There’s a pond near my house.’ He announces. ‘My older brother took me there the other day, and there are a lot of frogs.’ Dean doesn’t know where this is going, but he lets Castiel talk. ‘Do you think… do you think you’d like to come over one day? Check out the frogs?’

Dean smiles, because now he understands, and he thinks the way Cas is going about it is almost… well, it’s almost cute.

‘Is this you asking me on a date, Cas?’ he asks, tongue peeking out to swipe at his lips.

Castiel swallows. ‘Yes?’ he ventures. Then, he winces, embarrassed, and straightens in his seat. ‘Yes, Dean, it is.’ he says, more convincing this time.

Dean grins.

‘In that case, Cas,’ he says, and can’t resist a dramatic pause. ‘Yes, I would love to see some frogs with you.’ Dean hasn’t heard a better date idea in his life.


End file.
